CopDoc Engagement
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Title says all.


"So... Marriage?" Tamsin spoke aloud to herself. She was half-joking and half-serious, but she shook her head and grew annoyed with herself. "Idiot."

Tamsin paced back and forth as her heart palpitated. She wanted to marry her beloved doctor, but she didn't really want to ask. She was scared. Sure she had faced vicious man-eating creatures, warriors, and more in her past, but love was one thing that always terrified her. Love was the one thing that usually rejected her and if it didn't reject her, she rejected it, mainly so she wouldn't have to face it. But not this time. She couldn't reject it this time because this was special and she could tell from the first time she'd laid eyes on Dr. Lewis.

"How romantic of you, Tamsin," a voice chuckled. She made a sharp about-turn and faced a grinning Dyson. "Who are you marrying?"

"What? No one," Tamsin retorted promptly, scrunching up her face. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just mentioned marriage, so I just assumed."

"Well, I— When did you get in?" Tamsin inquired, changing the subject.

Dyson chuckled again and replied, "About five minutes ago... Padded paws make really good feet mufflers. I barely make a sound."

"Jerk," Tamsin stated lightheartedly as she pushed him.

"You never answered my question."

"Well, a friend of mine— actually, two friends of mine—" Tamsin stopped.

_I am not my own friend!_ she thought. _Who am I kidding?_

"Two friends of yours, huh? Well, tell them I said congratulations and that I hope they spend a long, happy life together. I think that's the benefit of being Fae. If you find another Fae you really love, you get to spend so much more time together. Humans get what? A maximum of about seventy or so years together? Fae like us... We get centuries."

"Feeling a little sappy today, Wolf?" Tamsin smirked, ignoring his statement about Fae marriages.

"No... Just thinking aloud," Dyson responded. He had an odd tone that Tamsin couldn't decipher.

"Yeah, well I was... helping my friend prepare the question."

"That's funny," Dyson remarked. "Why would someone ask you of all people to help with that?"

"I know!" Tamsin forced a nervous laugh. "I was wondering the same thing!"

A pause.

"Do you think you could come up with some ideas?" Tamsin asked, masking her desperation.

"I don't know!" Dyson laughed. "I think the person asking should come up with something. It's their wedding. It makes it more personal and meaningful. In fact, go tell your friend to come up with something."

_Big help you are, Dyson,_ Tamsin thought.

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"In fact, why don't you call her right now?" Dyson suggested, clearly on a tangent. "She needs to be sentimental and stuff, even if she isn't normally. If a person loves someone enough, that person should be able to put aside her preferences every once in a while for her loved one. Call her."

"O-Okay..." Tamsin reluctantly agreed. She didn't know what had gotten into Dyson, but she didn't like it. "I'll call her later."

"No, now. She needs to hear it now so she doesn't wait on you all day when you'll just come up with some rash method anyway. It'll give her time to think of something herself."

"Okay! Okay," Tamsin caved. "I'll call her."

She turned away from Dyson and began dialling a number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice on the other end answered.

"Hi," Tamsin responded unconfidently.

"Tamsin? Why're are you—"

"Look, you need to come up with a proposal on your own," Tamsin told her firmly.

"Tamsin, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not getting married—" the voice protested.

"Because it needs to be personal; from you. And if it isn't, then your soon-to-be ex will hate your guts and all the good in your life will disappear and leave with her."

"Tamsin—"

"So you know what? I'm not helping you come up with a romantic way to pop the question. You can do it yourself. Goodbye."

Tamsin hung up abruptly before the person had time to respond.

"Good for you!" Dyson smiled proudly. "I'm getting kind of hungry, so I think I'm going to leave now and grab a bite to eat because—"

"Don't. Even. Say it," Tamsin warned.

"I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOOOOOLLLFFF!" Dyson exclaimed as he took off. As soon as Tamsin saw him leave, she dialled the number again.

"Tamsin, if you're going to go off on some nonsense tangent again, I don't want to hear it. I didn't even know what you were talking about and—"

"I'm sorry. Okay, Bo? But Dyson was on my back about something and I just had to—"

"Wait a second..." Bo trailed off as she pieced the information together. "You're going to ask Lauren to marry you!"

Tamsin cringed at her excited tone of voice.

"Could you not yell like that?" Tamsin asked. "Please? Someone might—"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Kenzi's voice in the background shouted. "OH MY GOD! LET ME TALK TO HER!"

"No!" came the Succubus' muffled reply. Tamsin could picture her holding the phone above her head, trying to keep it out of Kenzi's reach. Not that it'd do much since she was a few inches shorter than the human.

"GIMME THE PHONE!" Kenzi yelled. A sigh from the Succubus soon followed. Tamsin then heard the phone being transferred from the Succubus' hands to Kenzi's.

"Dude..." Kenzi said, slightly breathless. "I TOTALLY NEED TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"

"Okay! Okay! Just shush! Keep it down!" Tamsin hissed. She held back a smile. "Jesus."

"Okay, I'm back!" Bo announced.

"And I'm gone," Tamsin retorted. "But thanks for putting up with my little lecture."

Tamsin closed the phone and continued her previous action of pacing. Tamsin usually knew what kinds of things Lauren liked and what she expected, but her mind seemed to be blank for this occasion and that's what made her so nervous. She walked over to Lauren's lab and mindlessly staring at test tubes, microscopes, and other various equipment that Lauren loved to use. She ran her fingers over the cold rims of Lauren's empty beakers and stared at the measuring increments marked on the sided of some graduated cylinders. The measurements didn't really mean anything to her and the calculations the doctor had scrawled out were like hieroglyphs except at least Tamsin could understand those. She peered down into a microscope and saw little round forms moving ever so slightly and got grossed out so she backed away. She picked up some test tubes using the sleeve of her shirt so as not to leave any fingerprints. Lauren hated when her science equipment was touched, especially without her knowing. She lifted the tube to her nose and took a whiff of it and found that its smell was pungent and unpleasant. She lowered it and placed it back alongside the others in the test tube rack. That was when an idea hit her.

"Tamsin, I'm—" Lauren's sentence ended abruptly as Tamsin pulled her in for a kiss. Lauren remained stunned for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Wow, what's gotten into you?"

"I need to talk to you," Tamsin told her as she took her by the hand and led her to the couch. The two of them sat down and a silence settled between them. Lauren balanced her glances between Tamsin and the floor, waiting for her to begin talking.

"Um..." Lauren broke the silence. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Lauren..." Tamsin swallowed hard. "While you were out, I was wandering around your flat."

"Okay..." Lauren stated slowly. "I-I'm not mad... I mean, I did give you a key—"

"I know, I know... That wasn't all I had to say," Tamsin smiled awkwardly and shyly before taking a deep breath. She forced herself to speak. "As I wandered around, I got to thinking. Lauren... Love to me, is like a science. And sometimes, there's a lot to it and sometimes that overwhelms me. And I know that in my life, I often just ignored it— science and love— and didn't care about it. I just pretended that I didn't need it and that I could get along just fine without it. And maybe it was because I didn't understand love— just like I don't always understand science... But the truth is, no matter how much you want to ignore either of them, they're always there. And no matter how much you think you don't need either of them, you do. And I've finally found a certain science that makes sense. Chemistry. With you. And I am well aware that sometimes love has a chemical change; it fizzles or explodes or falls flat. But I am willing to take that risk with you."

"That is so sweet, Tamsin," Lauren responded, her heart swelling. She'd never known how sentimental the Valkyrie was and she liked seeing this side whenever it came out. It was comforting and really beautiful, just like when she smiled a genuine smile. Lauren didn't know what else to say, not sure where the chemistry and love speech had been going.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is that I want to marry you so..." Tamsin clarified awkwardly as she sank down onto one knee and pulled out a small box that contained a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lauren was rendered speechless. She'd hoped for so long for Tamsin to ask her to marry her. She wasn't even sure if Tamsin would be ready to take their relationship further like that, but she told herself that she'd wait patiently for her, assuming she was ever capable of being ready for the next step. Her silence began to freak Tamsin out and the Valkyrie kept calming herself silently, preparing herself for a no. Lauren thought about what being married to Tamsin would be like, a thought that often crossed her mind and every time she thought about it, she liked the idea more and more. Maybe they'd even end up having kids. Maybe. But for now, she had to deal with the question at hand. Lauren snapped back to the present and responded a little too excitedly and a little too loudly for her own liking.

"YES!"

Lauren promptly blushed and stared at the floor, chewing her bottom lip.

"Y-Yes? That was a yes?" Tamsin let it register in her head before exclaiming, "It WAS a yes!"

Lauren shyly allowed Tamsin to put the ring on her as Tamsin laughed out loud out of relief. She'd never felt more frightened in her life and the worst part was over— or was it? Now she'd have to deal with Lauren wanting to pick out dresses so that they could wear the dresses at the same time, together-like.


End file.
